Yamata no Orochi
by Aindrea
Summary: Los antepasados de la familia Aoyama tienen muchas historias que contar... ahora Motoko y Tsuruko deben vivirlas.
1. Capítulo I

Todos los personajes de Love Hina pertenecen a Ken Akamatsu y hago sin fin de lucro.

Yamata no Orochi

Fanfic por Aindrea

Primer Capítulo

Encontrarse frente a la puerta de la pensión _Hinata _le parecía más ilusión que realidad. De no ser por el cegador reflejo del sol chocando contra las ventanas y la frescura del aire colándose por las hojas de los árboles, habría jurado que se trataba de su imaginación. Finalmente había llegado y se veía en la penosa necesidad de auto convencerse que no estaba siendo engañada por sus parduscos ojos. Haber hecho semejante esfuerzo para llegar tan rápido como le fuese posible exigía un poco de descanso. Suspiró pausadamente procurando así recuperar el control.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que ni ella misma era capaz de comprenderlo. Siempre supo que el _llamado_ era una latente posibilidad en sus vidas pero lo que jamás habría podido imaginar, es que sería de aquel modo tan prematuro, incluso tan brusco. Ahora debía cumplir con la parte más difícil de la primera etapa; no quería apartar a su hermana del mundo en el que vivía pero tampoco tenía alternativa. Apretó con gentileza la _katana_ e inició su caminata dentro de la pensión.

Silenciosa, se detuvo cuando visualizó el interior; no quería ser descortés y entrar sin previa invitación mas la prisa la empujaba a seguir con su misión. Buscó con la mirada sin detenerse mucho en los corredores que algunas veces antes había visto. El lugar podría pasar por deshabitado de no ser porque unas cuantas revistas esparcidas sobre la mesa del recibidor estaban bien acompañadas de pequeñas copas y un par de botellas de _sake_. ¡Que _kami_ no permitiera a su hermanita rendirse a la tentación de estar tomando licor sin razón alguna! Aspiró profundo y mantuvo el aire en sus pulmones por unos segundos. Acto seguido lo dejó escapar de manera lenta y controlada. Si nadie aparecía cerca de ahí, ella debía informar sobre su presencia y de inmediato comenzar con lo que había ido a hacer.

—Buenas tardes —llamó por lo alto. Percibió toda clase de ruidos desde lo que parecía ser la cocina cuando hubo de escucharse su voz por la amplia construcción. Aguzó el oído y pronto se dio cuenta que unos cortos pasos se dirigían hasta ella desde quizá unos cinco o seis metros.

Una preadolescente de cabello corto y azulado se presentaba frente a ella con una expresión bastante alterada; pudo confirmar su nerviosismo cuando distinguió el temblor en su voz.

—M-muy buenas tardes, Aoyama san —realizó una profunda reverencia que demostró el gran respeto que sentía por la recién llegada—. Lamento mucho no haberla escuchado llegar —una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, indicando así su preocupación—; estaba muy ocupada en la cocina y no prestaba atención a la entrada —la joven se secó las manos en el delantal color celeste que traía puesto.

A Tsuruko Aoyama no le sorprendió en lo mínimo aquella actitud tan servicial, ya conocía a Maehara Shinobu desde hacía tiempo.

Una apenas visible sonrisa surcó sus finos labios agradeciendo la amable acogida. A pesar de que hubiera gustado sentarse y, con una taza de placentero té entre sus manos esperar tranquilamente a su hermana, no se dio el lujo de desperdiciar un segundo más.

—Oh, vaya. Pero si eres una jovencita muy atenta y dedicada —la serenidad de su voz casi se veía estropeada por el apresuramiento; de algún modo intentó tranquilizarla—; no es para menos tu concentración mientras preparas la comida —sonrió, dando por finalizado el tema—. Me temo que estoy aquí por un asunto demasiado delicado, la urgencia me obliga a preguntar por Motoko; necesito hablar con ella.

Shinobu parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar; a pesar de ser alguien que gustaba de detectar las preocupaciones ajenas para disponerse a ayudar, jamás había sido capaz de traspazar la inquebrantable barrera que imponía una personalidad tan fuerte como la de aquella mujer.

—L-lo siento —se excusó de inmediato—. No sé dónde pueda estar pero es probable que se encuentre estudiando en su habitación, ¿la llamo?

—Agradecería que así fuera; esperaré aquí.

Observó atenta cómo es que la joven Maehara subía con prisa por las escaleras.

Pronto daría comienzo aquello a lo que tanto había temido por largos años, ¿cómo proteger a su hermana si ni siquiera ella misma estaba en posición de objetar? Se formó un asfixiante nudo que le atravesó la garganta. Intentó llenar sus pulmones de fresco aire pero se vio impedida de hacerlo al apreciar la intensificación de su angustia enfriándole el cuerpo. Comenzó a sentir el sudor escapando por cada uno de sus poros, un ligero temblor se apoderó de ella y entonces apretó con fuerza su _katana_; necesitaba sentirla cerca de sí.

Recorrió con mirada cristalina cada espacio, se sintió ajena a lo que llamaban 'calor de hogar' y la culpabilidad la hizo perder el equilibrio al saber que pronto, Motoko estaría también en aquella difícil situación.

"_No lloraría en aquel momento"_, se recriminó.

Como pudo, recobró la compostura. Con gran dolor luchó contra sí misma y enterró las lágrimas que a punto estuvieron de surcar sus mejillas.

—¿_Aneue_? —una singular voz la arrastró bruscamente a la realidad. La rigidez de sus piernas dolía y por más que lo intentó, no le fue posible darse media vuelta y encarar a su hermana quien llegaba de dar un paseo por el pueblo.

—Motoko —un hilo de voz cargando su nombre. De un momento a otro rogó porque todo aquello pronto se desvaneciera en la oscuridad, que no se tratara más que de una cruel pesadilla. No negó sentirse invadida por una furiosa mezcla de emociones y con eso supo que sus deseos carecían de toda lógica.

—¿Estás bien, _aneue_? —la preocupación fue evidente a pesar de la mínima pregunta. De inmediato, un sentimiento de ímpetu nació desde sus entrañas y edificó la fortaleza como una coraza a su alrededor. Era ella quien debía cuidar y guiar a la pequeña Aoyama, no había cabida para la duda ni mucho menos para la fragilidad.

—Sí, no te preocupes —se apresuró a contestar.

Unos acelerados pasos bajaron hasta donde se encontraban; revelaron a una nerviosa Shinobu que se relajó un poco al ver a las hermanas reunidas.

—_G-gomen nasai_ —se disculpó con la mayor de ellas —. No recordaba que Motoko _senpai _hubiera salido —confesó. La aludida asintió logrando así que la preocupación de Maehara se disipara un poco. Esperó a que se retirara y no supo si sentirse aliviada cuando así fue.

Lentamente sus pies se movieron y le otorgaron un poco de libertad. Quiso dar comienzo al discurso que tantas veces había repasado. Desde un principio necesitó estar preparada pero ahora veía cada esfuerzo derrumbado. Las palabras se ahogaban incluso antes de nacer.

Se giró de improvisto y clavó su intensa mirada en los parduscos y reveladores ojos de Motoko. La joven _kendoka_ retrocedió un paso al apreciar tanta aprehensión en la expresión de su hermana mayor.

—No disponemos de mucho tiempo, Motoko —comenzó a hablar sin realmente analizar las palabras—. Debemos irnos de inmediato.

—¿_Aneue_? —fue lo único que atinó a decir. Si el hecho de verla ahí representaba cierto desequilibrio para Motoko, el que diera semejantes órdenes terminaba de desconcertarla.

—Debemos cumplir con nuestro deber —¿cómo explicarle que el _llamado_ se había dado si nunca antes se lo mencionó? —. Mira, Motoko… lamento mucho que esto esté sucediendo pero es algo con lo que debemos lidiar. Si de mí dependiera, jamás habría venido a llevarte… no a donde vamos.

Suficiente.

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?, ¿de qué hablaba su hermana?, ¿a dónde se supone que van?, ¿exactamente con qué deben lidiar? Dirigió su confusa mirada a la _katana_ de su hermana y se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio. Presionaba su mano izquierda alrededor de la fina madera de tal modo que tenía los nudillos blancos. Un agarre excepcionalmente firme.

Temerosa, llevó sus inquietos ojos hasta encontrarse con la fija mirada de Tsuruko. ¿Debía reprimir todas aquellas preguntas que se azotaban en sus agitados pensamientos? No quería ganarse una reprimenda.

—…… —abrió la boca para dejar escapar cualquiera de las dudas que comenzaban a atormentarla pero de inmediato se arrepintió—. _Hai_, _aneue_.

—Bien —dijo Tsuruko seria—. Ve a cambiarte de ropa —señaló al percatarse que Motoko aún tenía el uniforme escolar puesto—, deja todo lo que tengas y espero verte aquí en diez minutos con tu traje de _kendo_ y tu _katana_.

¿Dejar _TODO_? Justo en aquellos segundos, toda la perspectiva que la _kendoka_ pudo haber tenido de la misteriosa llegada de su hermana se esfumó. No pudo evitar que la desesperación la invadiera como si un balde de agua helada hubiese caído sobre ella. ¿Debía temer?, ¿acaso sentirse segura por partir de aquel modo con su hermana mayor? Sus pies la traicionaron al no acatar la orden recibida.

—_A-aneue_…¿porqué debem…? —un inútil intento que pronto se vio derribado por la impasible voz de Tsuruko.

—¡¡Obedece cuanto antes!! —la mayor de las hermanas hizo lo posible por no verse debilitada ante las lágrimas que ya caían sin control por las mejillas de Motoko; apretó aún más el agarre de su fiel _katana_ y endureció la mirada. No supo cuándo es que Motoko había subido las escaleras pero sí se percató de la presencia de alguien más.

—Sé que has esuchado —pronunció lentamente. Si algo había aprendido a lo largo de su entrenamiento, había sido a distinguir la presencia y _ki_ de las personas. Al ver a Shinobu saliendo detrás de la puerta corrediza que separaba las habitaciones supo que estaba en lo cierto.

La joven Maehara hacía reverencias desde donde salió hasta haberse encontrado frente a la hermana de Motoko. Cometió una falta, sí, lo sabía; pero ya había escuchado un poco de la conversación y lo que definitivamente no pasó desapercibido para ella, fue la última frase de la experta _kendoka_.

—¡¡_Gomen nasai_!! —decía una y otra vez. Shinobu se sentía desfallecer al estar ante el juicio de Tsuruko Aoyama; dirigía su angustiada mirada al sereno rostro de la mujer de cabello negro y hacía otra reverencia seguida de una disculpa más. Estaba cohibida al ver la esbelta figura envuelta en el bicolor traje de _kendo_.

—Escúchame bien —comenzó lo más tranquila que su acelerado corazón le permitió—. Es mejor que no esperen a Motoko de vuelta pues nos iremos por un tiempo —estudiaba la expresión de Shinobu antes de continuar hablando—. De nada les servirá buscarnos y por su propio bienestar te recomiendo que no lo hagan; has de hacércelo saber a los demás residentes de la pensión, especialmente al administrador quien amablemente le dio acogida a Motoko.

—A-así será, Aoyama san —aseguró. No podía decir nada más, ni siquiera exponer algunas de sus dudas pero le quedó muy claro que Tsuruko le había leído la mirada.

—Si te preguntas qué has de explicar a los residentes, abstente a narrar lo que has visto y escuchado —¿qué tantos detalles debía decirle a Maehara ahora? —. Lo mejor es que ni Motoko sepa a dónde vamos. Lo único que sí puedo jurar es que no me separaré de ella ni un instante y de ser necesario… la defenderé con mi vida.

Aquello perturbó aún más a Shinobu quien no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¡¿Qué razones había para manejar la situación con tanto misterio?!

—¡¿P-p-pero porqué?! —un grito de desesperación que pocas veces se podía escuchar por parte de la estudiante de secundaria. Quería respetar lo que Aoyama san dijera, se esforzaba porque así fuera pero la enorme preocupación que en esos momentos crecía dentro de ella la impulsaba a preguntar, a sentir que la angustia se apoderaba de los intensos latidos de su corazón.

—No es momento de que alguien sepa algo al respecto —sin vacilar fue lo único que Tsuruko respondió. Su mirada se concentró en Motoko quien, visiblemente alterada y a paso torpe bajaba las escaleras.

—Es hora de irnos —Tsuruko se dio media vuelta, no esperó a que su hermana la alcanzara y por el contrario, procuraba que sus pasos fueran los suficientemente firmes y veloces para no dar oportunidad a que ello ocurriese; por mucho que deseara, no sabría cómo manejar la situación hasta que llegaran a su primer destino… cómo lamentaba que así fuera.

Motoko Aoyama hacía grandes esfuerzos por apresurarse y llegar al lado de su hermana mayor pero abundantes lágrimas le nublaban la vista, sus pies encontraban todo tipo de obstáculos, con frecuencia sentía tropezar; la fuerza que su mano derecha imprimía alrededor de su _katana_ era exagerada, parecía que toda su energía escapaba sin control por sus delgados dedos. Su desesperada alma no era capaz de encontrar el equilibrio que con tanto esfuerzo había mantenido bajo control por largos años. ¡¿A dónde iban?! La resequedad que sentía en la garganta no le permitía emitir sonido alguno por lo que sólo se esmeraba en no perder a Tsuruko de vista… era lo único que le quedaba por hacer.

Mientras Tsuruko esquivaba con agilidad a las personas, Motoko la seguía de cerca con dificultad. Recorrieron las calles como si de dos fantasmas se tratasen y aunque por diferentes motivos, ambas buscaban pasar desapercibidas ante cualquiera. Después de lo que parecía un recorrido sin rumbo, se encontraron ante la parada del tren. Motoko respiraba a grandes bocanadas, pero el aire nunca parecía ser suficiente. Se agachó y recargó las manos sobre sus rodillas, el estómago le dolía y hasta creyó sentir que la presión le bajaba. Elevó un poco el rostro y observó con detenimiento a Tsuruko; quería comprenderla, acallar esa terrible inseguridad que la hacía dudar pero no podía… desde siempre su hermana había sido demasiado exigente, poco tolerante y tajante en sus decisiones. Agradecía la disciplina que desde pequeña le había inculcado pero también era cierto que a veces necesitaba un poco más de comprensión, un trato más cálido por parte de su propia hermana, su familia.

Hasta ese momento fue que se percató de estar sudando, el calor comenzaba a hacerse insoportable y los rayos del sol eran quemantes. Necesitaba tomar un poco de agua y así refrescarse pero sobre todo, sentía la urgencia de calmarse aunque estaba segura que ese estado mental no sería posible sino hasta que Tsuruko le explicara lo que estaba sucediendo. Su hermana mayor no hacía más que registrar cada detalle del lugar y por lo que podía apreciar, estaba analizando la situación o quizá incluso lo que estaba por suceder; realmente parecía estar tranquila pero para Motoko no pasó desapercibido un ápice de preocupación en la expresión de Tsuruko.

A lo lejos se escuchó el tren local que se acercaba hasta la pequeña estación _Hinata_, por alguna extraña razón a la joven _kendoka_ le pareció que aquel día partiría para no regresar en mucho tiempo. El tren se acercaba con lentitud y los vidrios del primer vagón brillaron mientras que el resto de las ventanas permanecían abiertas para permitir que el aire se colara y refrescara el interior. Todo se veía tan sospechoso y la confusa mente de Motoko no lograba atar cabos de ninguna manera… no tenía ni siquiera una pista que pudiese comenzar a analizar.

El aire chocó contra los atléticos cuerpos de las jóvenes y esperaron a que el tren se detuviera por completo. Con dificultad, Motoko se irguió y caminó tras Tsuruko quien, con calculados pasos, se acercaba hacia el primer vagón. Las puertas se abrieron y unas pocas personas comenzaron a salir, la joven Aoyama abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de ver a Keitaro, Naru y Kitsune bajando del tren.

—¡Motoko chan! —llamó Keitaro y se encaminó hasta ellas pero la aludida no respondió.

Al escuchar su nombre, Motoko quiso moverse de ahí pero su hermana ya había estirado su brazo para cerrarle el paso. Tsuruko mantenía la mirada fija en la puerta que aún se mantenía cerrada pero en realidad esperaba a que todas las personas desabordaran el tren.

Los recién llegados se acercaron a las hermanas Aoyama.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿a dónde van? —Keitaro fue el primero en preguntar. Tanto Naru como Kitsune buscaban alguna explicación visible y pronto temieron lo peor.

—¡No me digas que has perdido otra batalla contra Tsuruko san y ahora debes regresar a Kyoto! —insistió el joven de cabello castaño—. ¿Necesitas ayuda o…?

—¡¡Déjame en paz, Urashima!! —sin voltear a verlo, gritó lo más fuerte que su cerrada garganta se le permitió al tiempo que desenvainó su _katana_ de manera violenta. De nuevo sintió que las lágimas rodaban por sus mejillas y maldijo por lo bajo, ¡ellos no debían estar ahí!

Los tres jóvenes guardaron silencio ante la reacción de Motoko y no supieron exactamente qué hacer.

—¿M-Motoko chan? —una asustada Naru se atrevió a preguntar pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Las puertas del tren se cerraron al instante en que la del primer vagón se abrió.

—Vamos —dijo Tsuruko mientras caminaba dentro.

Motoko no pudo mas que obedecer, esperar a que su hermana tuviera un poco de piedad y le explicara a dónde iban, porqué se retiraban así y lo más importante… si es que ella como heredera de la escuela _Shinmei ryuu_ había cometido alguna falta y recibiría castigo por ello.

CONTINUARÁ

NOTAS: Antes que nada, agradezco a quien haya leído hasta las últimas líneas de este primer capítulo.

Como se podrán dar cuenta comienzo esta historia planteando la pregunta: ¿Porqué Tsuruko se ha llevado a Motoko? En realidad será algo que se irá resolviendo poco a poco. La historia está planteada de modo que espero, no me de muchos problemas para continuarla en mi tiempo libre.

Espero les haya gustado y agradeceré cualquier comentario al respecto.

Saludos,

Aindrea


	2. Capítulo II

Todos los personajes de Love Hina pertenecen a Ken Akamatsu y hago sin fin de lucro.

Yamata no Orochi

Fanfic por Aindrea

Segundo Capítulo

Motoko permanecía sentada donde Tsuruko le había indicado; su _katana_ reposaba sobre su regazo, asegurada con ambas manos. La súplica se desprendía de sus ojos cristalinos, esperaba a que el silencio fuera interrumpido pero ese ansiado momento parecía no llegar. Su cuerpo se tensaba aún más por lo que desvió su mirada hacia la ventana que estaba frente a ella. Sin mucha atención veía cómo el paisaje cambiaba con el constante recorrido que estaban haciendo. No terminaba de comprender lo que sucedía; ahogaba constantes gritos de desesperación.

¡¿Hasta cuándo sabría lo que pasaba?!

Su barbilla tembló un poco y una vez más arrastró la mirada hasta donde su hermana se encontraba de pie. No podía imaginar lo que Tsuruko estuviera pensando en aquel momento pues le daba la espalda y se mantenía inmóvil, justo detrás del conductor. Resignada, Motoko bajó la cabeza y enfocó a su única acompañante desde que abandonara la pensión _Hinata_. Agradeció profundamente que a pesar de todo, su _katana _estuviera ahí; no estaba sola.

De pronto le pareció que el conductor del tren pronunciaba unas palabras en voz casi inaudible, apenas para que Tsuruko las escuchase.

—Sí, debemos quedarnos ahí —fue la respuesta de la _kendoka_.

Una vez más todo permaneció inundado bajo el ruido del tren. La joven Aoyama maquinaba cientos de posibilidades sobre su incierto destino… por desgracia ninguna idea encajaba con las pocas piezas del rompecabezas que comenzaba a formar. A punto estuvo de cerrar los ojos cuando, en completo silencio, Tsuruko dio media vuelta, se encaminó hasta donde ella se encontraba y se sentó a su lado.

La reacción de su rígido cuerpo no se hizo esperar y se alejó un poco al instante de percibir la presencia de su hermana cerca de sí.

Para Tsuruko aquello fue demasiado evidente pero tampoco pudo culparla.

—Motoko —comenzó tranquila—. Debo pedirte una disculpa por haberte traído así pero no tenía otra alternativa.

Quería deshacerse de todo cargo de consciencia y el estado emocional de Motoko no ayudaba en lo mínimo a que así fuera.

—Antes de explicarte la razón de mi decisión, me gustaría saber cómo has estado durante todo este tiempo —por supuesto, un reproche por parte de Tsuruko era lo primero que debía esperar; _¿por qué no le había escrito durante tantos meses?_

Motoko entonces encaró a su hermana y enmudeció. Un escalofrío le recordó que ni siquiera le había llamado por teléfono como acostumbraba.

Tsuruko conocía muy bien a Motoko, durante largos años de entrenamiento había estudiado su forma de ser: huidiza cuando de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones se trataba.

Continuó cuestionándola.

—No debe ser sencillo estar tan dedicada a la espada y además encargarte de tus estudios para ingresar a la _Toudai_ —los ojos de Motoko siempre expresaban más de lo que ella deseara y Tsuruko supo que había tocado un tema delicado para su hermana—. Pero siempre he sabido que no está fuera de tus capacidades, ¿o me equivoco?

—Yo… —el tiempo no estaba a favor de Motoko y sabía que mientras más tardara en dar respuestas, peor sería el castigo que Tsuruko le daría—… he estado bien —hizo un esfuerzo más allá de lo imaginable para comenzar a hablar, ¡era ella quien merecía escuchar lo que sucedía!—. ¿C-cómo has estado tú, _aneue_?

—Me alegra saber que mis preocupaciones por si te había ocurrido algo no fueron más que vanas. Yo debo agradecer al _kami_ por mi buena salud— Tsuruko se reacomodó sobre el asiento de modo que quedó de frente a su hermana, recargó su codo derecho sobre el respaldar del asiento y con sumo cuidado colocó la _katana _contra su pierna izquierda que permanecía firme en el suelo—. ¿Era tan difícil hacérmelo saber?

—_Gomen_… —no pudo decir más, no tenía excusa ni argumentos.

—¿Y qué ha sucedido con tu entrenamiento?, ¿lo has llevado a cabo como debe ser? —¿estaba Tsuruko dispuesta a destrozarla antes que cualquier otra cosa pasara?

—Entreno a diario, _aneue_.

—Lo cierto es que no controlas tus impulsos, en la estación has reaccionado de una manera demasiado violenta —una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios aumentado así la tensión.

—Debo trabajar en ello —admitió.

—Precisamente es lo que te sugiero —suspiró tan profundo que parecía ser ella la que temía algo.

—Motoko —desvió su mirada por unos segundos hacia la ventana, al notar que el cielo comenzaba a nublarse supo que cada minuto desperdiciado podía hacer la frágil diferencia entre la vida y la muerte—; debes tener muchas preguntas sobre mi decisión de traerte.

La joven Aoyama pudo respirar con un poco más de tranquilidad en cuanto escuchó el cambio de tema, esperó a que Tsuruko retomara la explicación; fue hasta ese momento que sintió seguridad como para volver a ver a su hermana a la cara.

Tsuruko clavó sus oscuros ojos en el asustado rostro de su pequeña hermana y comprendió que ya no había marcha atrás.

—Debes saber que nuestro apellido tiene mucha más importancia de la que crees conocer —necesitaba con urgencia controlar el ardor que fluía por sus venas como si de fuego se tratase—. Tú misma has vivido experiencias inolvidables hace no muchos años… —si no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, la bomba que sus encontradas emociones presionaban contra su pecho terminaría por explotar—. Recordarás aquello días en que enfrentábamos a los _oni_.

¿Y cómo olvidarlo? A los que más temía eran esos malditos demonios con forma de tortuga.

Un fugaz recuerdo cruzó los intranquilos pensamientos de Motoko, parecía verlo pasar frente a sí y sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía.

—Esta vez no sólo los _oni_ han escapado —se aseguró de no perder la atención de su hermana y con voz pausada concluyó—, el _orochi_ ha despertado.

¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿_orochi_? Según recordaba eso no era más que una leyenda y si es que su hermana se refería a lo que ella estaba pensando, entonces la indirecta tendía a ser: _hay que acabar con el dragón de ocho cabezas. _

—Desde hace siglos el clan Aoyama ha formado parte de los guardianes que protegen a las descendientes de la Princesa _Kushinada_; se espera que éstas sean ocho mujeres compartiendo una característica en común además de poseer sangre pura.

¿Y ahora debía preguntar?, ¿esperar a que Tsuruko continuara hablando? Lo cierto es que experimentaba un auténtico remolino de confusiones que complicaba aún más la situación. Una incrédula sonrisa se quizo formar en sus labios pero la angustia la mantenía completamente paralizada, era incluso más efectiva que los golpes de su hermana en cualquier entrenamiento.

—No considero oportuno decirte todo ahora pero... debes estar consciente que necesitarás hacer uso de cada una de las técnicas de defensa y ataque que hayas aprendido hasta ahora —lo imprescindible era preparar mentalmente a Motoko… o por lo menos eso intentaba—. Incluso será vital dominar otras técnicas durante el entrenamiento intensivo que vas a tener.

Motoko parpadeó pesadamente, su corazón aceleraba las ya de por sí arrítmicas pulsaciones mientras más detalles comprendía. El frío sudor que brotaba de sí bajaba aún más su temperatura corporal hasta que sintió las manos heladas, pronto dejó de percibir su _katana_ del agarre donde la tenía. Por si fuera poco, comenzó a sentir una especie de pesadez en el estómago.

Tsuruko procuraba darle sólo el tiempo indispensable para que lograra captar la idea esencial de todo aquello. La notó incluso más confundida que cuando le hizo saber que contraería matrimonio y eso le preocupó sobremanera. Jamás había visto a su hermana en aquel estado pero sabía que no era para menos. Un extraño sentimiento comenzó a invadirla y sin advertirlo, un repentino impulso la obligó a actuar con tal rapidez que cuando reaccionó, ya tenía a Motoko entre sus brazos, como si quisiera darle consuelo en un abrazo maternal.

La joven _kendoka_ jamás esperó semejante gesto por parte de su hermana mayor y en realiad no supo si se sentía protegida o aún más alterada.

_"¿Por qué estaba sucediendo lo del orochi?" _De pequeña había escuchado a su abuela hablar una y otra vez sobre la leyenda del dragón pero… ¿acaso se la había contado todas esas veces porque en realidad permanecía dormido como la historia decía?, ¿entonces era mentira que habían acabado con él hacía años?

_—Motoko chan —_decía su abuela_—. ¿Ya has olvidado la leyenda del Yamata no Orochi?_

_Motoko Aoyama, una niña de ocho años y nieta de la inigualable kendoka Asami Aoyama, permanecía sentada a la orilla de un río mientras observaba cómo las hojas de los árboles eran transportadas valle abajo._

_La niña volteó a ver a la alta mujer envuelta en una hermosa yukata azulada quien se sentaba a su lado derecho con un poco de dificultad. Motoko sonrió ampliamente y con un movimiento de cabeza indicó que tenía los pies en el agua invitando así a la recién llegada a que la acompañara._

_ —No, abuela —aseguró—. Aún no la olvido._

_Asami suspiró agradecida. Varios años habían pasado desde la última vez en que los ocho clanes se reunieron para reforzar los sellos de las cajas donde permanecían los oni. Hacía mucho tiempo más cuando vio al orochi más que dispuesto a cumplir con el sacrificio. "Por fortuna pudimos detenerlo… o yo no estaría aquí."_

_Aceptando la invitación de Motoko, se quitó las sandalias y con lentitud sumergió los pies en el agua fría. "Es época en que la corriente baja, es segura para el entrenamiento." Muy probablemente su hija daría comienzo a la sesión de prácticas con la katana en el río para sus dos nietas._

_ —Me alegra que así sea, Motoko chan —sonrió temerosa para sus adentros—. Me gustaría refrescarme un poco —su nieta de inmediato se puso de pie dentro del río, el agua apenas le llegaba a las rodillas. Se tambaleó un poco al querer mantener el equilibrio, tomó un pequeño balde blanco que había dejado sobre la tierra, lo hundió en el agua y sonrió al notar que habían quedado hojas dentro del mismo. Lo sacó con cuidado y lo acomodó justo al lado de su abuela para que pudiera meter las manos y así humedecerse el rostro._

_ —Eres tan atenta, mi niña —no pudo evitar que una pequeña risita escapase de sus labios—. Pero ahora se ha mojado tu traje de kendo._

_Motoko se sonrojó y con movimientos lentos pero calculados volvió a sentarse donde antes estaba._

_ —Lo siento, baachan —dijo tímida al momento que bajaba la cabeza. Esta vez la había llamado como más le gustaba._

_"Tsuruko es demasiado exigente con ella." Se permitió aquel pensamiento al ver a la pequeña niña con pesar. "Pero todas nosotras pasamos por eso, Motoko chan me recuerda tanto a mí cuando tenía su edad." Su cabellera blanca se agitó un poco con el viento y a pesar de ello, debía admitir que el calor comenzaba a ser insoportable._

_Sumergió su mano izquierda en el agua y la pasó sobre su rostro, comenzó a sentirse más despejada._

_ —Veo que te ha gustado este lugar —recorrió con la mirada los altos árboles que comenzaban a reverdecer. Siempre había disfrutado de sentarse a la sombra de éstos, justo donde se encontraba. Ahí había vivido las experiencias más especiales de su vida. Cuando su hija tenía alrededor de once años solían ir ahí todas las tardes a pasar un momento en completo silencio, con el único murmuro de la compañía que valía más que cualquier otra palabra; así se entendían ellas._

_Ahora estaba con su segunda y más pequeña nieta, una niña demasiado inteligente y apta para andar por el sagrado camino de la espada. _

_Motoko asintió mientras observaba a su alrededor._

_ —En especial me gusta pasar aquí los días de la primavera —agregó Asami en voz baja._

_ —A mí me gustan todas las estaciones, baachan._

_La kendoka entonces volteó a ver a Motoko y suspiró profundo. Por más que quisiera alargar aquel agradable momento, no podría._

_ —Motoko chan —atrajo su atención—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas la leyenda del orochi?_

_ —Pero si tú te la sabes mejor que yo, baachan —la preocupación en su expresión provocó ternura en la anciana._

_ —Anda, mi niña —sonrió para tranquilizarla—. Si no te acuerdas, yo te ayudo._

_Motoko Aoyama asintió sin remedio._

_ —La leyenda cuenta que el orochi era un dragón… de ocho cabezas _—_esperó en silencio la aprobación de su abuela y cuando la vio asentir, continuó hablando._

_ —Pero baachan, ¿era un dragón o una serpiente gigante? Tsuruko me dijo que era una serpiente._

_ —La leyenda menciona a un dragón y lo describe como una serpiente gigante de ocho cabezas y ocho colas —pudo apreciar cómo Motoko comprendía aquello al tiempo que un ligero brillo inundaba sus parduscos ojos._

_ —¡Ah!, ¡ahora entiendo! —sonrió—. El dragón se come a siete hermanas, una cada año… en total eran ocho y sólo queda una, que vive con sus padres —¿había olvidado algo o iba bien?_

_ —Hasta ahí vas muy bien, Motoko chan —con su brazo izquierdo la rodeó en un acogedor abrazo—. ¿Y qué me puedes decir de Susano? —sentir la calidez del pequeño cuerpo a su lado era algo indescriptible, siempre disfrutaba de estar cerca de las personas que quería._

_ —Bueno, se llamaba Susanou, como una 'o' alargada en lugar de pronunciar 'u' y su nombre completo era… —se detuvo al instante, de pronto había olvidado aquel detalle y se sintió apenada—. Era hermano de la diosa del Sol y era hijo del dios Izanagi._

_ —Su nombre completo era Susanou no Kimoto._

_ —¡Ah sí! Y bajó a la tierra, ¿verdad? —Asami asintió—. Se encontró con los padres de las hermanas y dijo que si él mataba al orochi, entonces se casaría con la hija que quedaba._

_ —Más que decirlo, le preguntó al padre si se podía casar con su hija. No has mencionado aún que ellos también eran dioses. Por cierto, ¿recuerdas cómo se llamaba la única hija que aún vivía?_

_ —Era la Princesa Kushinada._

_ —Y después que Susanou se comprometió a matar al Orochi, ¿qué pasó?_

_ —Pues emborracharon al dragón y Susanou lo mató —dijo Motoko como señalando lo obvio y volteando a ver a su abuela. Asami rió como hacía tiempo no le sucedía; por extraño que pareciera, las arrugas en su rostro le daban un aspecto sereno._

_ —Bueno, eso ya lo sabemos. Lo que yo quiero que me digas es cómo fue que Susanou lo logró._

_La voz de Asami siempre tenía cierto toque de tranquilidad que era transminido a quien hablara con ella. Motoko se acurrucó en el abrazo y suspiró profundamente. Le encantaba estar con su abuela, jamás la regañaba como su madre o su hermana hacían cuando cometía errores. Estaba protegida y lo sabía. Lo que no pudo evitar, fue sentirse nerviosa por la última pregunta, ¡baachan siempre se lo explicaba pero no se lo podía aprender!_

_ —Eh… —¿así se sentía la culpabilidad por provocar decepción en una persona tan especial? —. Lo siento mucho, baachan —el temblor de su voz comenzó a reflejarse en su cuerpo—. No recuerdo muy bien cómo fue; no te vayas a poner triste, por favor —con sus brazos, rodeó la cintura de su abuela y se aferró a ella en señal de súplica._

_El corazón de Asami Aoyama se estremeció y de pronto sintió dificultad para respirar. Lo que menos quería era ver a su pequeña Motoko sufriendo por algo así._

_ —No pasa nada, mi niña —ahora fue ella quien abrazó a su nieta con fuerza—. Te lo explicaré las veces que sean necesarias —liberó su brazo derecho y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Motoko con tal cariño que consiguió lágrimas por parte de su nieta._

_ —¡¡Baachan!! —Motoko no pudo aguantar y se echó a llorar sin remedio como si no encontrara salida a su dolor._

_ —Tranquila, mi niña. ¿Por qué te has puesto así? —se separó un poco, bajó el rostro y con su mano elevó el de Motoko por la barbilla, le dio un par de besos en la frente y acarició la suave mejilla de la niña._

_ —¿Tan presionada estás por el entrenamiento que te da tu hermana?_

_¿Cómo decirle a su abuelita que Tsuruko la enfrentaba a los oni en forma de tortuga aunque no dominara las técnicas adecuadas para pelear contra ellos?, y lo que era peor, ¡no tenía alternativa más que obedecer a su hermana!_

A partir de ahí, no recordaba otra cosa más que el interminable llanto de ese atardecer y el arrullar que su abuela le había regalado. No volvió a escuchar la explicación de cómo Susanou había logrado acabar con el orochi; su abuela había muerto en circunstancias muy extrañas al día siguiente.

—Baachan…

Una fuerte punzada en el corazón le recordó que aún estaba en brazos de Tsuruko, aquella mujer que en ocasiones era apacible y que en muchas otras era exigente en demasía. ¿Cómo manejarse en esa situación tan peculiar, tan única? Hacía años que no recibía muestra alguna de afecto familiar.

Sin comprenderlo muy bien, zafó el agarre que sus frías manos mantenían alrededor de la fina _katana_ y, temerosa, rodeó a su hermana por la cintura como había hecho con su abuela años atrás. Cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse en el abrazo, de algún modo se sintió más cobijada.

Al sentir los brazos de Motoko, Tsuruko reaccionó y con suavidad pero firmeza la alejó de sí. _"No volvería a permitirse un impulso así."_

Motoko se quedó perpleja, sintiendo un enorme vacío en el pecho.

—Estamos a punto de llegar —dijo Tsuruko de manera distante —. Prepárate —y con esas palabras agarró su _katana_ y se puso de pie, de nuevo se dirigió hacia la parte delantera del vagón y con rapidez limpió un par solitarias pero cálidas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas; evitó ver a Motoko para no sentirse más vulnerable.

La reunión de los clanes pronto daría comienzo.

CONTINUARÁ

NOTAS: Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y las cosas estén tomando un rumbo claro. Es cierto que falta parte de la explicación de la leyenda pero saldrá en la historia más adelante.

Agradezco los comentarios que me han escrito.

Ana: Muchas gracias por tomarte un poco de tiempo para dejarme tu opinión; me alegraría mucho si enviaras comentarios más detallados de la historia. Si quieres enviarlos por correo, la dirección aparece en mi perfil, ¿no?

Por si no lo dejé muy claro, en japonés "baachan" es equivalente a "abuelita".

¡Gracias por leer!

Saludos,

Aindrea


End file.
